un hechizo la locura
by alicefrank
Summary: El día en que los Longbottoms se volvieron locos, un día común se puede convertir en el ultimo que tengas con cordura, no soy buena con los summary mejor lean el fic


**Disclaimer:** Lo que todo el mundo sabe... "Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de cierta rubia que se divierte torturándonos con las cosas que le hace a los personajes, para los que no saben hablo de J. K. Rowling, no obtengo _ni un mísero peso_ por este fic, ojala que si pero no.

Les advierto que no van a entender mucho del fic si no han leído **Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego** y **Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix**, al menos que se los hayan platicado, si de plano no saben nada de esos libros, mejor no lo lean, no van a entender, al menos que se los expliquen...

Nunca se preguntaron como pudo haber sido la noche en la que los padres de Neville se volvieron locos? Pues yo si, realmente no se ustedes, pero esa fue mi pregunta por mucho tiempo, luego se me ocurrió (aunque parezca que no, si, si pienso y si se me ocurren cosas) hacer un fic sobre la noche (por que yo pienso que fue de noche, ya les dije que si pienso) _lamento un comentario que hice respecto a un fic, escribí que Neville no podía irse en tren por que solo tenia un año y error, volví a leer el capitulo del libro 4 (el pensadero de Dumbledure) y eso fue después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, _bueno... empecemos con la historia...

Un hechizo... La locura 

Era una noche común en la casa de los Longbottoms, la señora Enid Longbottom (n/a la abuela de Neville) estaba tomando té con su nuera Alice, Neville ya se había ido a dormir, Frank todavía no regresaba del Ministerio, pero no tardaría mucho, ya eran las ocho, esa noche Enid L. tenia pensado quedarse en casa de su hijo mas pequeño (n/a para los que no lo saben, es Frank) puesto que su casa estaba siendo fumigada contra doxis.

Ya faltan dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Nevi- Anuncio la mujer de mas edad.

si, cumplirá cinco años, esta tan emocionado, quiere una escoba nueva- Dijo Alice

Ni siquiera se puede subir a una, (tomo un poco de té) pero son sus deseos

Pues si, no entiendo como quiere montar una si le aterran las alturas

Ese pequeño... Ha sido lo mejor para la familia, tan dulce (dio un suspiro) será todo un caballero como su padre... (alguien abrió la puerta y entro a la casa)

Hola amor! Como te fue en el Ministerio?

Muy bien, cansado pero bien, ya casi capturamos a todos los mortífagos que están sueltos –Había entrado un hombre de cabello castaño de unos 25 años.

Y a mi no me vas a saludar Frank? –dijo la señora Enid.

Madre! No te había visto, que gusto, pero que haces aquí tan tarde?

Me voy a quedar a dormir aquí, solo ahora, no te lo comento Alice?

Recuerda, te lo dije ayer en la cena, van a fumigar su casa –Dijo Alice.

Si! Ya! Lo siento, sabes que en mi memoria no es la mejor, no se puede confiar en ella, y Neville? Donde esta mi pequeño?

Esta dormido, quería esperarte, pero lo venció el sueño

Los tres siguieron hablando del pequeño, pero después de un rato por alguna razón la puerta se abrió de golpe, tres hombres jóvenes y una muchacha muy atractiva entraron con las varitas empuñadas, hicieron un hechizo contra la pareja, después quedaron encadenados contra el suelo, la señora Enid se escabullo como pudo hasta el cuarto de Neville, el niño se despertó por el grito de su madre, no era cualquier clase de grito, era uno de dolor, de profundo dolor.

Abuelita?... Y mi mami? –Dijo el pequeño mientras se tallaba los ojos

Shh, guarda silencio chiquito, guarda silencio...

En la sala de estar, seguían los dos encadenados y los cuatro jóvenes las rodeaban con las varitas en alto.

Tu, Auror! Que le han hecho a nuestro señor? –grito la muchacha

No lo se- le contesto de manera desafiante y con repugnancia en sus palabras

Calla y contesta lo que te pregunto asqueroso traidor a la sangre, mira si juntarse con una mestiza -Tercio uno de los muchachos.

No se nada y si lo supiera no se los diría, nunca lo pensé de ti Crouch!

Cállate Longbottom, Crucio! –una haz de luz roja salió de la varita de la muchacha, el hombre sintió un terrible dolor en el hombro izquierdo, se aguanto las ganas de gritas, aunque en el fondo lo quería hacer.

Frank! –grito la mujer al ver como torturaban a su esposo, estaba muy preocupada.

No fue nada Alice –le dijo el hombre.

Tu, mujer, asquerosa mestiza, donde esta mi señor? –dijo uno de los jóvenes.

Por que les diría algo a ustedes? –contesto llena de asco.

Esto quieres Longbottom? Crucio! –dijo la mujer.

No! A Alice no! –grito el hombre mientras un haz de luz roja golpeaba de lleno a su mujer, esta gritaba de dolor.

Jajajaja dinos Longbottom, o tu mujer las pagara caro

No les diré nada por que no se nada!

Mientes, tu sabes algo, Crucio (Alice volvió a gritar)

Deja a Alice en paz, ella no sabe nada!

Bellatrix, según mi madre tienen un hijo (sonrió maliciosamente)

Eso es cierto? Contesta Longbottom! –dijo la muchacha.

No te importa! –dijo muy desesperada la mujer

Ustedes busquen al niño, no debe estar muy lejos (los muchachos salieron) donde esta Voldemort! Contéstame Longbottom!

No se nada Bellatrix!

Cállate! Crucio, Crucio (le disparo un crucio a cada uno, la mujer volvió a gritar)

En la habitación de Neville, Enid y el estaban detrás de la cama del niño.

Mami, abuelita, mami grita (estaba llorando, no le gustaba oír que su madre gritara) grita, abuelita –Dijo Neville

Guarda silencio pequeño, te voy a poner esta capa, no quiero que salgas de ella, y no hables, si bebé? –Dijo Enid, dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba, intentaba meter a su nieto en la capa invisible de su padre.

No quiero ver a mi mami, esta gritando

Neville, no! Ven aquí (lo agarro de un brazo y lo metió en la capa)

Aquí escuche voces, vengan! (los tres entraron)

No hay nadie

Fíjense detrás de la cama, debajo, busquen bien

No hay nadie

Bueno, seguiremos buscando (un grito de mujer se escucho)

Mami –Dijo Neville.

Crouch, que dijiste?

Nada, no he hablado

Vamos, sigan buscando a ese mocoso (los tres salieron)

Mami, abuelita, mami grita

Paso toda la noche, Enid no durmió escuchando los gritos de su nuera y su hijo, Neville se durmió alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, ya eran las ocho y Bellatrix dijo: "Estos no nos pueden decir nada" se rió y salieron de la casa, Enid se paro intentando no despertar al pequeño, abrió la puerta y Neville se despertó.

Abuelita, a donde vas? Mami ya no grita, donde esta mami? Y papi? –Neville estaba desesperado.

Voy a la cocina, espérate aquí –Dijo Enid

Los dos salieron, por que el niño no quiso quedarse en su habitación, llegaron a la sala de estar y el niño se acerco a su madre, la cual estaba parada en una esquina, mientras su padre estaba al parecer dormido en el sofá.

Mami, mami (la mujer ni se inmuto, tenia uno de los cojines y lo cargaba como si fuera un bebé)

Alice, estas bien? Por que no dejas ese cojín en su lugar? –dijo Enid

Mamá! Mamá! Hay una señora y un hombre en la casa! Mamá! –grito la mujer

Mami? (la mujer se acerco a un cajón prohibido para Neville, lo abrió y comenzó a aventar dulces por toda la cocina, Neville se acerco e intento agarrar uno, pero la mujer se tiro encima de todos y los junto todos, se comió solo los Droobles que había, puso las envolturas juntas, después se paro y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, se acerco a Neville y le dijo: "tu la traes")

Alice compórtate, tienes 25 años no dos! Ya estas muy grande!

Yo solo tengo cuatro años señora (siguió corriendo, alguien toco la puerta, Enid fue a abrir, detrás del marco de la puerta estaba Remus, Remus Lupin.

Buenos días señora Enid, están Frank y Alice?

Si, pero... que hace aquí?

Dumbledure me envió, tiene un mal presentimiento sobre Frank y Alice...

Remus! (Neville corrió hacia el)

Mira lo que te traje!

Que es?

Ábrelo

Un surtido de dulces de Honeydukes, gracias tío Remus! (n/a le decía tío de cariño)

No me lo agradezcas y tus padres?

Mami grito mucho anoche

Si? Por que? (creía que era una broma)

Unos hombres entraron y yo estaba en la capa de papá

Unos hombres? Enid, eran mortífagos?

Si, usaron Cruci...Cruci...Cruciatus, toda la noche –Dijo Enid y comenzó a llorar, se tiro al suelo en sus rodillas.

Toda la noche! Donde están?

Allá (apunto con la mano temblorosa al sofá y luego al pasillo donde Alice corría)

Frank, Alice están bien?

AHH! Mamá otro hombre feo!

No, Alice, soy yo Remus

Remus? Remus Lupin? –dijo Frank que se acababa de levantar.

Si, estas bien Frank?

Es el padre de Remus, verdad?

No, soy Remus, tu amigo!

Remus tiene trece años, no veintiocho

Trece? Cuantos años tienes tu?

Trece, tengo que ir a una cita con Amanda y después acompañare a Alice por sus libros a Flourish & Blotts

Hijo, tienes 25 años, no trece, no lo recuerdas?

Mamá? Por que dices eso? Es una broma? No tengo tiempo para eso...

Frank! Te casaste con Alice hace seis años! El es tu hijo, Neville!

No, yo no tengo hijos, tengo trece años! Y Alice nunca se casara conmigo, ella quiere a Ryan, ahora me voy

No! Remus, ve con Dumbledure, el sabrá que hacer

Frank y Alice fueron trasladados al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades Mágicas, por locura causada por hechizos, Neville se fue a vivir con su abuela, Bellatrix, Crouch y los otros fueron llevados ante el consejo de magos, quienes los condenaron a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por el uso de una de las maldiciones imperdonables: "Cruciatus" contra un auror y su mujer.

Espero que les haya gustado, si no pues... ni modo pero ya que se tomaron tiempo para leerlo por que no un review? Solo se tardan uno o dos minutos. Si les gusto, lean mi Songfic de Alice y Frank, o al menos mi otro fic, aunque solo sea un capitulo, en serio espero reviews, tarde mucho en hacerlo OK no tanto pero please los reviews alegran el día. **Besos, alicefrank **I love you Frankie


End file.
